


课题:探究治疗洁癖的方式

by dislessunless



Category: Fomular One RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dislessunless/pseuds/dislessunless
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 4





	课题:探究治疗洁癖的方式

课题:探究治疗洁癖的方式  
课题背景:https://haijiaofengchuimieliunian.lofter.com/post/1eced84e_1c8857568  
基础知识:所谓脱敏疗法，可以理解为通过经历自己厌恶或者恐惧或者担忧的事情，达到克服这些情绪的治疗方式。比如一个学生在考试前感到两股战战，冷汗直流，眼前发黑，几欲先走。心理医生建议他通过多考试克服这样的恐惧。  
实验设计:准备器材☞诱导皮埃尔☞制服并捆绑☞开始疗程☞是否成功☞是，结束疗程/否，重复上述步骤  
操作提示：即使赛车手是开车的，但是作为职业运动员，他们有较强的力量，良好的体能，通过肉搏难以轻易制服。应采取智取。  
结果分析与评价:洁癖治疗很成功，然而皮埃尔从此迷上了夏尔坐在他腿上的体位。同时矫枉过正，他想把整张床都弄♂脏再结束然后睡觉

课题延伸:Kimi/Seb是如何进行实验的？

开始实验：  
自从上周皮埃尔给夏尔的一条ins点赞了以后，他觉得夏尔整个人都不对劲了，不是说夏尔看起来愤怒或者沮丧，而是他太高兴了。夏尔频繁地走神然后露出超大的笑容。皮埃尔好奇夏尔在想什么，夏尔却通常会生硬地岔开话题。皮埃尔觉得他很可疑。这个样子就像一个十六七岁的，暗恋着一个可爱姑娘的傻小子。他才是夏尔的男朋友好吧？如果不是基于他对夏尔的了解，以及夏尔最近大部分时间都和他在一起这个事实，他都要怀疑  
夏尔是不是看上哪个女孩了。  
皮埃尔仔细回想了一下夏尔开始不对劲的对话。不就是夏尔在他点赞了他的一条ins后迅速戳他：“喜欢这套衣服吗？发型还不错吧？我帅不帅？是不是特别帅？”  
皮埃尔“挺喜欢吧，你很帅”  
夏尔“哈哈哈，谢谢亲爱的。你更喜欢外套还是裤子？”  
皮埃尔“？”  
“都喜欢啊”  
夏尔“选一个嘛”  
皮埃尔“可能是外套吧”  
夏尔“那你喜不喜欢这两根领带？”  
皮埃尔“虽然我觉得很奇怪，但是你穿的好看，所以我喜欢”  
夏尔:“好的，我知道了😜”  
皮埃尔满头问号  
不过他很快就知道是怎么回事了。封面男模敲开他的门，像从画报里走出的少年让皮埃尔愣了神。他们在一起这么久，皮埃尔仍然没能习惯他惊人的美貌。还不等他反应过来，夏尔径直捧住他的脸狂吻，趁着他晕晕乎乎的时候推着他向卧室走去。当皮埃尔回过神来，他发现自己的右手已经被夏尔用领带拴在床头。而且他正着手对皮埃尔的左手采取行动。皮埃尔略微挣扎了一下，他们平时很少用道具，所以他对夏尔今天的特别有点疑惑但隐隐有点期待。他倒是恍然大悟两根领带的作用，夏尔还问他喜不喜欢，他太狡猾了。  
皮埃尔“今天是什么好日子？”  
夏尔笑着，只是让他放松，交给自己就行了。  
他开始动手解皮带，而且还是缓慢地，刻意拉长的动作。皮埃尔看着他白皙的肌肉匀称的双腿，想起了这双腿夹在他腰上的光景，微微泛红，肌肉紧绷。夏尔的身体是他压箱底的藏品，正被一点点解开幕布。皮埃尔愿意为了拥有这件宝藏出卖灵魂。  
夏尔脱下了内裤，稍微过臀的外套，半遮半掩欲说还休的诱惑，不过他并没有继续脱外套，而是对皮埃尔笑了笑，抬腿向他爬过去。皮埃尔庆幸自己没穿内裤，否则现在被勒得生疼，。明明夏尔什么都不做对他而言都是引诱，刻意释放魅力的夏尔可以让他原地升天。皮埃尔感觉自己要冒烟了。  
夏尔爬到他腿上，跪在他身上。他拉下了皮埃尔的外裤，小皮埃尔欢快地跳了出来，撞在夏尔的胯骨上。夏尔的西装外套下摆时不时扫过皮埃尔的腰，带起一阵阵酥麻。  
夏尔拉起了皮埃尔的上衣，低头对他的乳头咬下去。皮埃尔不舒服地动了动手臂，一部分是因为被束缚着手臂的轻微不适，大部分是因为美色在前，他却没法亲自上手。真叫人着急。  
“夏尔，你快一点嘛”  
“不行，我快不起来的”  
皮埃尔无奈地笑了笑。不过夏尔就是想逗他，见皮埃尔是真的被他撩拨地不行了，也动手进入正题。他从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，挤了一大堆在手上，伸进去用体温焐化它，油状液体随着动作溅在衣服上，床单上，或者是顺着大腿根往下流。卧室里就听得他俩急促的呼吸和隐约的咕咕声。皮埃尔从上方看下去，就看见两条大腿从衣服下摆里伸出来，他禁不住想象夏尔的手在干什么。  
夏尔觉得差不多了以后，伸手抹了一巴掌润滑剂在皮埃尔小腹上，然后扶着他的肩缓缓坐了下去。他上下晃动着身体，阴茎戳在皮埃尔肚子上，前列腺液和润滑剂混杂着，让小腹湿漉漉的一片，显得格外色情。  
皮埃尔看着夏尔微张着嘴，用涣散而迷离的眼神看着他，额头前的柔软卷毛被汗水粘住。眼角的红像小爪子挠在他心里，痒痒的，毛茸茸的让他很满足。  
夏尔大约是觉得满身汗水不舒服，开始动手解开上衣。他只穿上衣是一种风情，什么都不穿也很好看。全身的皮肤都因为情动而泛红，皮埃尔觉得他看起来可口极了，他想咬一口夏尔的肌肉。  
夏尔抱着皮埃尔的脖子扭动着，蹭着他的胡子，亲吻他，咬他。他感觉酥麻在小腹和大腿堆积，他逐渐支撑不住大腿，一下子坐在皮埃尔腿上。皮埃尔插入地很深，夏尔呜咽着射了出来，皮埃尔随后也在他体内爆发。夏尔感觉大腿在痉挛，高潮后全身都放松下来，他抱着皮埃尔不想动。  
他们相拥着喘息，感受着彼此起伏的胸膛，两颗跳动的相互呼应的心。汗水像黏黏腻腻的胶水把他俩粘在一起，夏尔想就这样一直抱着他。他挺享受他们之间现在令人放松的安静。  
然而皮埃尔用脸颊蹭了蹭他的头顶“夏尔，把我的手解开，我们去洗澡吧”  
夏尔动了动脑袋，抱着他晃了晃“不要，让我再抱一会”  
皮埃尔无奈地同意了。然而5分钟后他忍不住再次提议洗澡时，夏尔立刻松开他直起身叉腰说“不行，我是不会放开你的，明天早上再洗”  
皮埃尔要疯了“什么？？？你让我这样睡觉，我满身的汗，还有那些液体。你不让我洗澡，换床单总该行吧”  
夏尔坚定的摇头“不行，睡觉，就这样。你身上都是我的东西不好吗，这样你就有我的味道了。省的别人惦记你。”  
皮埃尔突然想起了什么“我应该把Kimi从你的通讯录里拉黑，他祸害我”  
夏尔“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，谁叫你上次这么对我”  
皮埃尔瞪了他一眼“夏尔…！你太过分了，快放开我，让我去洗澡让我换床单！！！！！”  
夏尔安抚地摸了摸他的金毛“就一晚  
上而已，将就一下嘛，睡吧，我的男孩”  
皮埃尔用受伤的眼神看着夏尔，他觉得夏尔不爱他了。但是他突然想起来夏尔还保持着什么样的姿势坐着，他还真是痛并快乐着。  
“你还是…起来吧，这样会发烧的”  
“放心不会的，我身体好的很，睡吧”

第二天车手们兴奋地讨论两件事:皮埃尔两只手腕上有被勒红的印记和夏尔发烧请假。  
皮埃尔“痛并快乐”了一晚上，后来保持着坐姿实在是难受，但是他又怕自己挣扎会弄醒夏尔，而且他怕自己的动作会让自己硬，毕竟他一直在夏尔身体里。好不容易迷迷糊糊挨到天亮，他感觉自己怀里像抱了一团火。他猛的发现夏尔发烧了。他赶紧叫醒了夏尔，让他解开自己的手，抱着他去洗了澡，叫了医生，确认他没有大碍后准备去工作。  
夏尔感觉自己后半夜开始略微不舒服，就像是掉进了漆黑的海底，四周什么都抓不住，他随着水流起起伏伏，无力感让他非常难受。他无意识地更加用力地抱住皮埃尔。早上被皮埃尔叫醒时他感觉脑袋里已经是一团浆糊了，他知道皮埃尔抱着他去洗了澡，有别人说话，然后他被喂了药，然后皮埃尔说他要走了。他想抓住皮埃尔让他不要走，因为他想起了昨晚的仿佛跌进无边汪洋的无力感。皮埃尔温柔的握住他伸出的手:“我中午就回家，放心，我不会离开你，我会一直陪着你。我的男孩，好好睡觉”  
然后一上午夏尔一直惦记着皮埃尔的洁癖究竟被治好没有，毕竟他可是用了十八般武艺才让皮埃尔勉强接受不洗澡就睡觉，连色诱都用上了。现在还发了烧 。  
然而几天以后，皮埃尔仍然是抱♂着他去浴室。夏尔嗓子都哑了。于是他决定再来一次。 然后他发现皮埃尔第二天可开心了，就像只偷吃了东西的金毛。夏尔才知道他上次的治疗方案很成功，他要生气了，皮埃尔混蛋。 他气呼呼地在下次轮到他的时候，狠狠地弄皮埃尔问他究竟是不是还要换床单。皮埃尔果然带着奇怪的笑容不说话。 后来他发现皮埃尔被矫枉过正了。他开始喜欢把他们的东西弄得床上到处都是。  
他也不知道这算不算治疗成功


End file.
